


遐想

by Chestnutcream



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: 咱们，大家，给点面子就当个车看吧............





	遐想

**Author's Note:**

> 我是想着确认一下手感  
> 结果写的时候是没啥阻塞感了，可越来越飘了......................  
> 【撑额头  
> 想要写人真枪实弹干柴烈火啊！  
> 想要写人情不自禁难以自控啊！  
> 写着写着就会把自己的一些东西带进去  
> 什么XXXXXXXX玩意儿【自闭了

Jeeves以一种不紧不慢的节奏往返于沙发后背与Bertie身前。

精准地将衣物翻折，搭在靠背上。

转身，脚步令地毯轻陷。

走近的每一步都随着钟摆。

这甚至像是某种舞蹈。

Bertie很紧张。

无法直面。

所有细节都在放大，思维快得像奔驰而过的列车，他沉浸在漫天的无谓遐想之中。

Jeeves的手离触及他的肌肤只有一厘米。

 

这将他从自己的世界抽离。

 

比起身体的裸露，他的精神先一步赤裸裸地暴露于人前。

他后背的皮肤不自觉地揪紧。

当他那带着熟悉香气的，打理得宜的深栗色头发的雇员鼻尖顶上他的喉结，用牙齿尖端扯开他领结的时候。

他的瞳孔骤缩，在内心发出悲鸣。

也许他真的发出来了也说不定。

Jeeves停下，转而抬起手。手指背侧顺着卷发的曲度滑下，贴上他的面颊。

来自人类的，柔软的，温暖的触感。

“Look at me.”

Bertie移了失焦的视线到Jeeves脸上。

他看起来有些陌生。

并不是没有这么近距离的看过。

在过去无数个过于接近的瞬间，他为那灰蓝色瞳孔，为顺贴棕发，为尾端下垂的长眉，为一边歪着往上挑的，带着若有若无笑意的嘴角，疯狂心动。

午夜梦回，那脸庞无数次或赞赏，或不认同，或发愁，或闪烁着智慧光芒，清晰可见，触手可及，深深地烙上了他的视网膜。

 

如今他所珍爱的一切都让他有些陌生。

 

他抬手试探着去触碰。

Jeeves默许。

指尖传回的触感十分奇妙。

也可能是他从未这样专注地感受，或者说体会这种感受。

有些，毛绒绒的。

他想笑。

再稍微用力是有弹性的肌肤触感，他能摸到甚至还没体现在Jeeves脸上的浅淡纹路的痕迹。

嘴唇则更为柔软，柔软又湿润，唇边缘的分界线比唇纹更易触及。

他被那柔软所吸引，不自觉放下手，用唇替代。

闭上眼轻轻地触碰。

然后他看到了Jeeves眼里的无比认真。

对着他的，无比认真。

他腾地红了脸。

 

他再一次轻轻吸气，尽力不收紧身体，接纳了最后的部分。

他被填充。

也许没有更好的词语了。

是某种源于体内的饱胀感，异于日常的，器官微微被压迫的感觉。

他被撑开了。

和一个人肢体相贴，黏膜相贴，或许，内心也相贴。

他本以为这一切都会很难。

需要努力，会有痛苦。

但好像一切都是那么自然。

像是，

这样也是可以的。

这样是对的。

这样是好的。

他搂紧了Jeeves的脖颈，眼角有些湿润。

 

他再也无暇去想了。

失控令他害怕，也只是害怕了一瞬。

失控全面掌握了他的身体。

他的脸贴在棉质床单上，上半身也瘫软了，肩膀抵着。

他听见自己的呻吟。

快感如同连绵不断的浪潮把他越推越高。

他绷直了脚尖，往后探求Jeeves的手。

Jeeves松开他的腰与他十指相扣。

白光过后，两人肢体交缠，他紧抱着Jeeves，Jeeves更用力地回抱。

Bertie又开始遐想。

他们分开过吗？还是一直都是一体的呢？

他们此刻相融，又彼此独立。

他们独立，牵连之中又有爱意。

一切都是那么美好。

也许某天他终将告别遐想。


End file.
